The Biostatistics Module designs and implements studies to provide planning data for R01 and U10 proposals. The module also provides statistical and methodological expertise in study design and analysis of data. Expertise is provided to insure validity of statistical analyses and conclusions. The biostatistics module trains clinicians and basic scientists in research methodology and statistics. The biostatistics module provides a rapid response capability to help investigators quickly answer manuscript reviews, and advises on appropriate new measurements or data analysis methods to address reviewer concerns. The environment for research is enhanced by access to expert biostatisticians who understand the vision system and its diseases and who can appreciate the practical difficulties often encountered at the lab bench or in the clinical setting.